After The League
by MadAlice13
Summary: When the League of Legends finally manages to balance the law, the Void invades


Katarina

The city was always busier at night. Noxus was a cesspit of thieves, necromancers, ghosts, and anything else that was illegal in the other city-states of Valoran. Those that called the giant fortress of a city their home were grouped into one of three categories. The first was the common criminal. The majority of Noxus's population fell into this category. Thieves, murderers, and rapists ran free; unchecked due to the lack of a peacekeeping force. The second category was the guilds. After a criminal had been in Noxus for a time, they would often be approached by one of at least 100 different groups led by powerful or influential individuals. Depending on the talents of the recruit in question different guilds would stake a claim. A large amount of the time multiple guilds would desire the talents of a specific candidate and the resulting feuds often resulted in the death of the initiate.

The third and final group, the smallest and by far most dangerous, was the nobility of Noxus. Different houses battled for the throne, or even just for the ear of the current King or Queen. Danger from extortion, blackmail, or assassins, was a constant threat in the lives of the Noxian nobility. There were always at least two layers to any conversation between nobles. Even saying one word wrong could result in an assassination attempt. The life of a Noxian noble, reflected Katarina Du Couteau, was no longer the life for her.

She stood on her balcony, overlooking the south end of the city from the top of the hill Noxus was centered around. House Du Couteau was the most influential and feared house in Noxus, due in no small part to Katarina herself. As the eldest daughter of the most feared general of the Noxian army, she had been raised in privilege and comfort. Able to choose any path she wanted, she chose to be trained as an assassin, a silent killer who struck fear into the hearts of her victims. Some, mostly men, were scandalized by her choice. "How could such a beautiful young woman be so vicious?" Even in Noxus, women were viewed as inferior fighters.

A knock on her door interrupted her contemplation. She walked slowly to the door, moving with a grace few can muster and looked through the peephole. Satisfied by what she saw, she opened the door to admit the captain of her family guard, Miko Amnell. Miko was a behemoth of a man who carried a greatsword the size of Katarina on his back. She gestured for him to come in, closed the door behind him, and the sat down on a chair near the hearth.

"Have you found anything yet?' Miko asked cryptically.

General Du Couteau had disappeared mysteriously four years ago. One day he had simply not been in his bed. This was not unusual, the General was a secretive man, he often went on missions without any prior warning. After a few months however, Katarina had started to worry. It was unlike her father to disappear for so long without at least leaving some kind of instruction on how to run things while he was gone. So she, her sister Cassiopeia, and colleague Talon had begun secretly searching for any sign of his whereabouts.

"No. Talon is off talking to one of his contacts, but I am afraid that nothing will come of it."

"Kat," he said, calling her by her common nickname, "we need to start thinking about the future. The general has been missing for four years. There is a distinct possibility he won't come back."

"You think I don't know that, Captain? I of all people understand what my father's death would mean. However, we cannot allow word of this to get out until we have an official leader of house Du Couteau"

Miko sighed. "Look Kat. There is no way Cassiopeia will allow you to rule House Du Couteau. She is far too ambitious to simply step aside for you. It may be your birthright, but it will not be easy."

Katarina weighed her options. She could tell Miko that she had absolutely no intentions of taking over as leader. However, she had no doubt that if she did he would become immediately suspicious of her intentions. She didn't need her entire staff watching her every move, as it would be counter-productive to her plan to leave Noxus. She planned to slip out within the next couple hours, and do some searching on her own.

She could also tell him that she wasn't afraid of Cassiopeia. That would get back to her sister though and she did not need her throwing a fit right now. She had been completely unstable after her curse was inflicted, unable to grasp the fact that people no longer found her beautiful. She was prone to violence and was incredibly unpredictable. She may end up killing twenty of the servants again, and Katarina didn't need that hassle.

"I will speak to Cass." she said after a pause. "I am sure we can work things out between us."

"But Kat- the captain started.

"Silence! Need I remind you who is in charge right now?" Katarina said with a dangerous look in her eye. She had practiced that stare in the mirror. It worked wonders.

"No, ma'am"

"Good" She stated "Now, leave me. I have matters to attend to."

Miko walked over to the door. He stepped out and with one last look at Katarina he closed the door behind him. After checking though the peephole to ensure he was gone. Katarina walked back over to the balcony. Without hesitation she threw herself off and into the cold night air. She enjoyed the sheer bliss of free fall for a moment and then reached out and grabbed the upper ledge of the open window two stories below. Making her body level, she gracefully pulled herself inside.

Cassiopeia looked over at her from her make-up stand. Her sister was a horrifying sight to behold. With the lower body of a snake and claws the size of a daggers, her once beautiful sister was truly a monster. She had been the most effective person at gathering information in Noxus due to her enthralling beauty and willingness so seduce anyone, man or woman.

"Dear sister, is the concept of a door foreign to you?" Cassiopeia asked. One thing that the curse hadn't changed was her voice. Silky and enticing, it reminded Katatina of what her sister had once been. It was the only thing left that was truly beautiful. Unfortunately for Cassiopeia, Katarina wasn't her for conversation.

"I want you to inherit House Du Couteau" Katarina said bluntly

"Why is that?" Cassiopeia asked, not missing a stride.

"I am leaving Noxus to search for father. I need to know that the house is in good hands."

"And you consider these-" Cassiopeia held out her long, sharp claws "good hands?"

"Regardless of your complete lack of self control, you know how to run this house. My first choice would be Talon but we both know that won't happen."

"That it won't." Cassiopeia agreed. She looked thoughtful. "You are completely forfeiting your right to inherit?"

"The only way I will inherit is if father commands it. I do not wish to rule Cass, only fight."

"Very well, I will accept this. When will I be appointed?"

"I am leaving tonight. I leave this letter with you. It contains the surrender of my inheritance to you."

"All of it?" Cassiopeia asked, shocked. "Not just the leadership?"

"Cass I was a champion for about three times the time you were. I have no need of money" Katarina was getting impatient. She wanted to be off already.

"Well then sister, I wish you luck." Katarina could see her sister contemplating the new moves she would make as leader of Du Couteau.

Katarina headed towards the window then turned back and added "I would appreciate if you didn't mention my little trip to anybody."

"What trip?" Cassiopeia asked dryly.

"Haha." Katarina replied sarcastically She climbed out the window and, with a practiced ease scaled the wall back to her balcony.

As she stepped back into her room she immediately realized something was off. Quietly. she pulled a dagger out of the sheath on her thigh .She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and with blinding speed threw the dagger at the unseen threat.

A familiar laugh rang out. "Wow, Kat you haven't lost your touch. Good thing I was careful." In the exact opposite side of the room a shape materialized from the shadows. Evelynn, known to Valoran as the Widowmaker, strode towards Katarina with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here Eve?"


End file.
